Lies Could Bring us Close Together
by Purple.Horses.Seddie.Shipper
Summary: Did the raposa truly disappear? Or is this life they live in now a lie? Rated K for some kissing scenes. Jowee x Mari


Jowee's heart pounded on his ribcage as a bright white light flashed, as though a picture were being taken. Heather pressed against him and Mari held his hand as their bodies began to fade. He closed his eyes tightly and shuffled closer to Mari, who was now a just a shimmer. His toes and fingers began to numb, and it soon spread across his body.

"_This is it…"_ he thought as the numbness attacked his head.

Suddenly it felt as though his soul was being pushed through millions of paper-thin sheets of glass. His hands became warmer, was he alive? He began to feel warmer, and the numbness disappeared from his hands and feet. Without warning, his body was pushed through the last sheet of 'glass'. He felt the awful sensation of falling. He panicked, realizing his heart was pounding.

"_I am alive!"_ his thoughts screamed. "_Wake up!"_

He sat up, and his breath caught in his throat. There was the village, same as it was before. Mari was lying on the ground beside him, still clutching his hand. He looked to his right, but heather had disappeared.

"Bye Heather." he murmured as more raposa began to stir.

Mari sat up, holding her head with her free hand.

"Ugh…my head is spinning like crazy-"

She cut herself off as she made the sudden realization she was speaking.

"We're….**alive**?" she said quietly, staring at Jowee in disbelief.

"Yeah." He replied.

They stood up, brushing the dirt from their clothes. So far, Issac, Cookie, and Dr. Cure were the only ones left asleep. Heather, Mike and the hero were gone. Mari mouthed 'Heather?' at Jowee. He nodded his head sadly.

Soon the wind began to pick up. Dark clouds began to cover the sky. Suddenly, lightning struck the ground just meters away from the gathered raposa. They scattered, running to the nearest homes.

Jowee grabbed Mari's hand and dragged her to his house. She was still in shock from the lightning. He softly placed her on Heather's old bed and watched her. Minutes later, Mari was alert and awake.

"Gosh, the weather sure changed." she commented.

"Yeah." Jowee replied. He was digging in a cupboard for something to eat.

Mari yawned. She flopped back on the bed and soon fell asleep. Jowee sat on the fluffy rug in the middle of the room, munching on slightly stale banya bread. Soon, he too crawled into bed and fell asleep.

A loud bang awoke Jowee. He sleepily looked at his clock, which displayed exactly midnight. He peeked out the window and realized the thunder had awoken him, as it was still storming out. He turned back to the dark room and then realized something else. Someone was crying.

Out of pure habit, he soothed, "Heather, it's only-" he stopped himself with a pang of sadness. Heather wasn't there.

He walked over to Mari, almost tripping over the plate that he'd left in the middle of the rug.

"Mari?" he asked timidly.

"Jowee? Did I wake you by accident? I'm sorry if I did." she replied, trying to sound okay, but ultimately failed.

"Oh, no. I was actually woken by some thunder. But I did hear you crying. Are you ok?" he asked, climbing on the bed and sitting near her.

She turned on a small desk lamp. Mari was a total wreck. Her hair was unbrushed, and tears matted the fur on her face. She sniffled, leaning on Jowee.

"I just feel like the creator doesn't think I'm right to be the mayor. With all these hardships, maybe it's some kind of omen." she sobbed, hiccups interrupting her sentences.

"But we pulled through. Not just any mayor could keep the town together with all th-"

Suddenly Mari pulled him into a kiss. He was taken by surprise, but he soon recovered.

"_That was the best 12 seconds of my life."_ he thought.

"Sorry…" Mari began, but a crack of thunder drowned out the rest of her words. She blushed as they kissed again.

Suddenly there was a scratch at the door. They chose to ignore it, focusing on each other. The scratching became louder and more frantic. A small voice called out.

"Who the freak is out in this weather?!" Jowee commented as he stomped to the door, angry that his precious time with Mari was interrupted.

He opened the door and nearly fainted.


End file.
